Coff' en Stock
by Lostinou
Summary: Mon petit chouchou Ianto et son dashing captain... Une petite histoire de coffee magic, de chasse au Weevil, et une petite surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**« Coff' en stock »**

Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones (TORCHWOOD)

Partie 1/2

**

* * *

**

« - Et merde...! »

Toshiko et Gwen ne levèrent même pas le nez de leurs écrans. Elles n'étaient que trop habituées aux crises d'Owen, aussi fugaces qu'anecdotiques. Tosh surveillait d'un œil le téléchargement d'un rapport de la NASA sur des « activités suspectes » de l'année passée (le piratage de leur système l'avait occupée près de trois jours, elle ne serait tranquille que lorsque le fichier trônerait fièrement dans la base de données de Torchwood), et de l'autre les images retransmises par la caméra de surveillance d'une aire de jeux où était apparu un Weevil une demi-heure plus tôt, envoyant Jack et Ianto à la chasse. L'alien n'avait pas bougé et les deux hommes seraient bientôt sur place.

Gwen de son côté épluchait les relevés d'activités de la faille des dernières semaines. Andy avait pris l'habitude de lui transmettre des dossiers d'affaires non résolues, et l'ex-policière s'assurait qu'aucun fait ne coïncidait avec une éventuelle visite extraterrestre. Un appel de Rhys la détourna quelques secondes de son travail. Il comptait lui préparer un tiramisu et voulait vérifier qu'aucun OVNI ne lui ferait manquer le dîner. À la fois amusée et touchée de l'attention, sa fiancée lui répondit que la journée avait été plutôt calme et qu'elle avait de bonnes chances de rentrer tôt.

À peine avait-elle raccroché qu'Owen revint de la cuisine. Il resta planté entre ses deux collègues assez longtemps pour qu'elles lui lancent un regard interrogateur. Levant les bras et les abattant brusquement, il leur lâcha en un soupir irrité:

« - J'ai fouillé partout, y a plus de café!

- C'est pas possible, Ianto fait trop attention à son stock! lui répliqua une Gwen au sourire incrédule.

- Y a plus rien je te dis! J'ai retourné tous les placards. »

Tosh leva les yeux au ciel en pensant au Gallois qui avait remis la cuisine en ordre pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures. Quelque chose lui revint alors à l'esprit.

« - Ianto a refait une cafetière après le déjeuner. Il m'a dit qu'il allait falloir qu'il rachète des paquets ce soir, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait bu tout ce qui restait!

- Non, mais je suis sûr que la cafetière est vide! »

Les trois agents se dévisageaient quand l'informaticienne reçut un signal de son intercom.

« - Toshiko! »

Elle porta la main à son oreille et regarda son écran.

« - Jack? »

Le Capitaine faisait signe à l'objectif de la caméra de surveillance.

« - Le Weevil fait une petite sieste à l'arrière du SUV. Ça devrait nous laisser le temps d'inspecter les alentours, juste au cas où. On en a pour une heure, s'il y a une alerte tu me préviens.

- Compris.

- Autrement vous finissez ce que vous étiez en train de faire et vous pouvez y aller. »

Tosh sourit en entendant le bip qui lui signalait la fin de son téléchargement. Elle serait chez elle avant 19h pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

« - Entendu, je préviens les autres. À demain Jack. »

Owen activa soudain son intercom et se précipita devant l'écran.

« - Jack! Jack, attends! Ianto n'est pas là?

- Il a déjà commencé sa ronde. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Un... problème avec le café. On n'en a plus une goutte. »

Gwen pouffa devant le culot d'Harper qui faisait passer son besoin de caféine avant la sécurité des habitants de Cardiff. À l'autre bout de la liaison, l'immortel ne trouvait pas ça si amusant.

« - Owen, dès que tu auras fini de nettoyer le labo maculé de je ne sais quelle substance aussi visqueuse qu'odorante par tes soins et celui de l'alien que tu as tenu à disséquer sans me demander mon avis, tu pourras rentrer chez toi et te préparer des quantités industrielles de café. Maintenant, faut que j'y aille.

- D'accord, désolé. »

Le médecin coupa la communication, un peu penaud. Puis, voyant Toshiko attraper sa veste, il leva un sourcil.

« - Tu t'en vas?

- Jack a dit que si on avait plus rien à faire on pouvait rentrer. Tu devrais te dépêcher de récurer la table d'autopsie. »

Elle échangea un sourire complice avec Gwen. Owen afficha une mine blasée et retourna fissa à son ménage. Après tout, il devrait avoir fini d'ici trois quarts d'heure. Son café n'arrivait pas à la cheville de celui de Jones, mais au moins il serait chez lui.

« - Je n'ai plus qu'un dossier à vérifier, se réjouit Gwen. Normalement je serai dehors dans vingt minutes!

- Pensez à prévenir Jack en cas d'alerte. Lui et Ianto font juste un tour d'inspection avant de ramener le Weevil. Bon courage!

- Merci, à demain Tosh! sourit la Galloise. »

Owen lui adressa un rapide signe de main quand elle passa le saluer depuis la rambarde de la baie médicale avant de quitter le Hub. Comme prévu, Gwen se débarrassa rapidement de son dernier dossier et partit à son tour, pressée de retrouver Rhys et son dessert italien. Puis, enfin, Owen vint à bout des restes d'alien qui trainaient encore ça et là et remercia mentalement la faille de s'être tenue tranquille. Il plongea le centre dans le noir avant de s'en aller, non sans un dernier coup d'œil pensif en direction de la cuisine.


	2. Chapter 2

**« Coff' en stock »**

Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones (TORCHWOOD)

Partie 2

**

* * *

**

La technique de chasse du Capitaine et de son subordonné était décidément bien rodée, depuis le temps. Jack étant celui qui avait le moins à craindre d'une éventuelle blessure, il avait comme toujours fait office d'appât. Il n'eut à se débattre que quelques secondes avant que Ianto ne surgisse et envoie une décharge électrique au Weevil qui s'écroula sur le sol. Sachant qu'il ne serait inconscient que quelques minutes, Harkness lui injecta un sédatif savamment dosé par Owen et s'empressa d'enfermer l'extraterrestre dans le coffre du SUV.

À peine se fut-il acquitté de sa tâche qu'un sourire radieux dont il avait le secret lui illumina le visage. Ianto se tenait devant lui avec dans les mains un objet jusque là dissimulé dans une sacoche qu'il avait emportée sans la moindre explication à leur départ du Hub.

« - C'était donc ça, lui lança l'immortel en désignant du menton le thermos. Tu aurais pu le dire tout de suite!

- Il faut toujours ménager son effet de surprise, sourit Jones sans se départir de son flegme habituel.

- Heureusement que notre bon docteur Harper a mis ce sédatif au point, répondit Jack en s'approchant de son amant. Sans quoi on devrait rentrer immédiatement. »

Le sourire de Ianto s'élargit et il se pencha légèrement pour murmurer à l'oreille de son supérieur:

« - Alors que maintenant on a tout le temps de faire une ronde, par acquis de conscience. »

Il prononça les derniers mots sur un ton faussement impliqué, arrachant un petit rire à l'immortel.

« - Pratiquez votre art, Monsieur Jones. Je vais prévenir les autres de la poursuite de notre mission. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais avant de s'éloigner pour appeler Toshiko. Pendant ce temps, Ianto grimpa à l'arrière du SUV et, confortablement installé, déplia une large tablette habituellement réservée à un ordinateur ou tout autre gadget et y posa le thermos contenant son précieux breuvage, ainsi que deux tasses qu'il avait également pris soin d'emporter avec lui. Il ouvrit le récipient et huma le parfum qui s'en échappait, l'air satisfait. Il eut ensuite juste le temps de remplir les tasses avant d'être rejoint par Jack qui s'installa à ses côtés.

« - Tu savais que tu privais les autres de ton café magique en organisant ça? »

Jones eut un sourire en coin en se revoyant vider la cafetière en quatrième vitesse après que Jack l'ait appelé pour une chasse au Weevil.

« - Le stock sera réapprovisionné demain matin sans faute. J'espérais qu'ils seraient capables de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

- Journée que tu prévoyais écourtée, répliqua Harkness avec un air de connivence.

- Ça fait partie de mes attributions de tout anticiper Monsieur. »

Il lui tendit une tasse, frôlant sa main au passage. Le Capitaine apprécia à son tour l'odeur de la boisson avant d'en avaler doucement une gorgée.

« - Parfait comme toujours. Ce n'est quand même pas à Torchwood Londres que tu as appris à faire ça?

- Si j'invoque le secret de fabrication, tu t'en contenteras?

- Tout dépend si je trouve autre chose pour m'occuper, répondit Jack avec un rictus qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait en tête. »

Ianto lui prit alors sa tasse et en reversa le contenu dans le thermos, conscient que la vraie pause café allait devoir attendre. Il renouvela le geste avec sa propre tasse tandis que son Capitaine entreprenait de le débarrasser de sa cravate.

* * *

Owen soupira en se débattant avec la petite capsule. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'acheter cette machine à la mode? Il avait juste besoin d'une cafetière. Quoi d'autre? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'auto-infliger l'ultime affront de se plonger dans le mode d'emploi, la sonnerie de l'interphone le détourna de ses affaires domestiques. Il saisit le combiné avec une moue dubitative. S'il lui arrivait régulièrement de ramener de la compagnie, il recevait peu de visites.

« - Oui?

- Owen, c'est Toshiko. »

Il pesta une seconde contre la faille avant de secouer la tête. On ne viendrait pas le chercher en personne pour ça, ils avaient leurs intercoms.

« - Tosh! Monte. »

Harper alla attendre sa collègue dans le salon, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir à plus de 20 heures. Il l'entendit frapper à la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

« - C'est ouvert Tosh! »

La jeune femme fit son entrée dans le séjour, son petit sourire coutumier aux lèvres.

« - Assieds-toi, lui dit Owen. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? »

Toshiko regarda un instant autour d'elle avant de se décider à s'installer dans un fauteuil et à considérer son hôte.

« - Eh bien, je me disais que tu avais été privé de café tout à l'heure, et vu que tu n'es pas très doué pour en faire... »

Le médecin grimaça en pensant à la machine infernale qui l'attendait dans la pièce voisine. Il leva les sourcils, encourageant Tosh à continuer.

« - Enfin je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller en prendre un dans le bar qui vient d'ouvrir en bas de chez toi. »

Elle contempla le sol avant d'ajouter:

« - Et puis un peu de compagnie me changera les idées. »

Owen ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il concevait ses soirées dans les pubs. Néanmoins, et sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, il se sentit touché par la demande de l'informaticienne.

« - OK, un pot après le boulot, pourquoi pas? »

Tosh sourit en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

« - Bon, lança Harper en se levant, je prends mon blouson et on y va. »

* * *

Les yeux clos, Ianto laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Simplement vêtu de son boxer et de sa chemise déboutonnée, il était blotti contre Jack qui l'entourait de ses bras, allongé sur la banquette du SUV. Le Capitaine n'avait pour sa part remis que son sous-vêtement après leurs ébats.

« - C'est ce que j'appelle une pause café des plus relaxante! plaisanta-t-il en allant jouer avec une mèche de cheveux du Gallois.

- On ne l'a même pas encore bu, sourit ce dernier. »

Il se redressa légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'immortel, qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'approfondir.

« - Le Weevil va se réveiller. Mais je suis sûr que ton café sera toujours aussi délicieux sur le canapé du Hub.

- Entre autres. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire équivoque avant de rire doucement et de se décider à se rhabiller pour repartir.

* * *

Owen et Tosh discutaient gaiement depuis plus de deux heures. Le temps passait décidément bien vite en compagnie de la jeune femme et Harper s'étonna de n'en avoir jamais pris conscience. Ils s'étaient même découvert des points communs, après tout ce temps passé à travailler ensemble. Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

« - Merci pour le café Tosh. »

Cette fois il ne fut pas amusé mais sincèrement attendri de la voir rougir.

« - Tu sais, j'avais même pensé à t'en préparer moi-même et à te l'apporter dans un thermos. »

Le sourire d'Owen s'élargit mais très vite les mots de son amie le ramenèrent quelques heures plus tôt. Le thermos... Il savait bien qu'un truc clochait, que quelque chose manquait quand il avait fouillé la cuisine! Tout se mit en place comme les pièces d'un puzzle dans son esprit.

« - Le sale petit...! »

Mais il se radoucit rapidement face à la moue interrogative de Tosh. Après tout, à chaque chose malheur était bon.

**-FIN-**


End file.
